The invention relates to bioengineering and medical modular systems for the realization of self-contained equipment for influencing biological media, cells, tissue and tissue-like structures as objects.
Bioreactors are known according to their requirements and operating modes.
A bioreactor for carrying out microbial processes on the scale of laboratories and technical colleges and for developing process-adapted, technical bioreactors is known via the document DE 40 06 382 A1. It is comprised of various functional modules and adapters that can be combined with one another for this. The sequence of functional modules and adapters among one another can be arbitrarily chosen.
The document DE 41 18 882 A1 involves a modular system for building bioreactors that can have graduated diameters within a certain range.
The documents are limited to bioreactors.
A rack with at least two cartridges for use in an incubator is known via the document US 2002/0055166. The cartridges are each designed as a housing for a vertical insert. All of the elements of the system are arranged in the housing.
Equipment for influencing biological media, cells or tissues is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,254 A. It has a container for a liquid medium, a pumping system for the medium, connecting elements, gas exchange filters and a hollow-fiber bioreactor connected to that. A main body is not described.